Nordic 6 5Ever
by CruelEternity
Summary: Estonia just wants to be a Nordic. It's all he dreams about! Made for Tumblr xD


He felt himself waking up, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't even want to wake up yet. He was having the most wonderful dream. Oh, the dream was all of his fantasies and wishes come true! It wasn't the first time he had dreams of this sort, of course. He had them frequently.

It started out simple. The blonde had just been going about his usual business, sitting in the rose bushes outside of the Nordics' home near the windows wearing one of his many NORDIC 6 5EVER! shirts (that he had made by crossing out the five from the shirts he stole), when Finland, the sneaky little cutie, snuck up the intelligent Baltic.

"Hey, Estonia? What're you doing there? Don't the thorns hurt?"

The Baltic had nearly jumped out of his skin when the Nordic's voice had reached his ears. Such a sweet sound the Nordics' voices were against his eardrums. Yet, the sweet sound was never often meant for his own ears, no matter how much he wished they were, so he was pretty surprised.

He stuttered at first, trying to get the words past his lips so that he wouldn't appear strange and make a fool of himself in front of this glorious person, "W-well, I w-was…" He cleared his throat and stood up, straightening his shirt in a very obvious manner to give Finland's violet eyes a good look at it. "You see, I was-"

But Finland stopped him from speaking, "Why're you wearing that old thing? What about the new shirt we got you?"

The blonde Estonian couldn't mask the sense of confusion that flashed through his green eyes. "New shirt?"

Finland appeared to be a bit hurt, "You forgot about it already? We got it for you yesterday though!"

Estonia scratched the back of his head, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Finland just smiled brightly quickly, "Never mind, just come inside! We've got coffee!"

And so, our very confused Estonia followed the cheerful Finland into the Nordics' home. This was the first time he'd ever been invited inside. He had, obviously, been inside before. They just never knew about it. They didn't need to know about it. No one needed to know about it. Ever.

The inside was exactly as he remembered it from the countless times he watched them from outside their windows and entered to pay them visits. It was so very comfortable and welcoming. If only they knew what they were missing out by leaving him out. The place could just be so much better.

They walked to the kitchen and were greeted by all the other Nordics. Each one of them looked up and smiled in Estonia's direction, sending welcoming vibes towards him, even Sweden. It was a dream come true.

Denmark lifted himself up out of his chair and approached Estonia with a mug of coffee, "Here you go, Estonia!"

The Baltic's brain couldn't give him words to say, so he just stared down at the mug happily. Then he noticed what was on it. The mug was wrapped in the Nordics' flags with Estonia's flag too! Not only that, but it said "The Nordic 6" without being written over a five! It appeared so official, so unlike all that he'd done with the items he took from the Nordics.

He was raising the cup to his lips to take a drink of glory when Iceland spoke up, "Why're you wearing that shirt Estonia?"

Estonia moved the mug away from his lips as he thought about how to answer. Before his mind could come up with the appropriate response, Finland stepped in and helped him out, "He's just wearing it for good memories, that's all!"

This kind of hurt Estonia though. He didn't have any good memories in this shirt. They were all memories that had been spent dwelling on wishing the Nordics would let him be one of them. All memories he spent crying over pictures that he photoshopped himself into of them.

But while the answer satisfied himself, it didn't satisfy the others. So Denmark popped in, giving some insight onto what was going on for Estonia, "Why don't you go to your room and put on a different shirt? Good memories or not, you've got better ones!"

He was starting to understand. He was dreaming, obviously. This was one of his many dreams where the Nordics had finally accepted him! Remembering the layout better now, he nodded, "I'll go change immediately!"

The stairs creaked under his shoes as he made his way upstairs to their rooms. His was placed safely between Denmark and Sweden's rooms, with Iceland and Norway's directly across from his.

His room was very neat and organized. He had one wall, the one near his bed, dedicated to the Nordics. It was full of pictures of them and himself. He especially had a good number of pictures of Iceland and the fridge. Against another wall he had all his computer and technology.

He walked over to his closet and pulled it open to find a good number of official "NORDIC 6" shirts. Just as he touched the fabric, the dream had begun to fade away.

So here he was, awake but refusing to open his eyes as he silently hoped that he'd fall asleep back into the dream world. He hoped that maybe the dream world would be real and that the waking world was just some horrific nightmare.

He remained wrapped in the warm sheets of his bed for half an hour when he gave up trying to fall back asleep. He slowly opened his green eyes to see a blurry image on the ceiling above him. He'd seen it countless times, but he reached for his glasses just so he could see it again. It was a picture of him photoshopped into one of the many pictures of the Nordics with the caption, "It's great to be a Nordic!" His lips parted to allow a puff of air in the form of a sigh to leave him.

He sat up in his bed to hear the sound of paper falling to the ground. He looked over his bed and flinched at the sight. Papers from his most recent SuFin fanfiction were scattered all over the ground now. He hadn't put page numbers on them, and they were all mixed up.

He groaned in frustration and looked at himself. He had managed to fall asleep in his Nordic Superhero costume once again. _Good thing Lithuania and Latvia weren't around to see it_, he thought.

His legs were swung over the side of the bed and he got up. After picking up the papers and setting them on his desk to sort later, he turned on his computer to check the cameras he had set up in the Nordics home. There he stayed for most of the day.

* * *

For tumblr. Because reasons.

I'm absolutely in love with the aph headcanons blog XD

And they went Estonia crazy recently and made me love Estonia and I had to write this for them because they are a glorious blog :3


End file.
